Un golpe de suerte
by Ever hrdz
Summary: Una noche lluviosa Levi regresaba del trabajo y como siempre de mal humor, pero esa noche todo cambiara al golpear accidentalmente a un extraño y hermoso joven de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda que le hará dar un giro a su vida al hacerlo cuidarlo y apapacharlo sin que el se lo pidiera y totalmente inconsciente de que el mayor estaba cautivado con su belleza. [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Levi iba en su auto manejando, era una noche fresca de otoño y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho en su humor, ya que su lujoso BMW negro esteba quedando salpicado por el fango de la carretera. – Estúpida lluvia, estúpido fango– dijo en su mente, cuando de pronto un golpe sordo se originaba del lado derecho de la defensa del auto – Tsk, P-pero que mierda – grito, detuvo el auto por completo y allí fue cuando vio lo sucedido, estaba un chico castaño de piel morena tirado en el asfalto gimiendo de dolor en medio de un charco de sangre y agua de la lluvia –Hja-auch – gimió el castaño intentando levantarse mientras veía la sombra de un hombre de corta estatura. Levi estaba empapado pero su piel pálida se tornaba cada vez más de un color rojizo de furia por haber abollado su lujoso y carísimo auto. El chico no pude ponerse en pie, después de 5 intentos fallidos se arrastró hasta lo orilla de la carretera sin decir palabra alguna, pero antes de que el ojiolivo pudiese gritarle como usualmente lo haría con las demás personas el chico levanto la cabeza y lo vio con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se cruzaron dejando en estado de shock al pelinegro hombre parado en a uno de sus costados – Disculpe señor… – hizo una breve pausa mientras veía al pequeño hombre que no movía ni un musculo, cuando intento ponerse de pie por sexta vez se quiso apoyar del pasamanos de la banqueta, esperando lograrlo pero esta vez no fue la excepción fallo, pero antes de que pudiese caer al suelo bruscamente, el hombre de ojos color olivo reacciono de inmediato evitando que se golpeara en el suelo y lo cargo en brazos hasta su auto. Lo acomodo en el asiento del copiloto – No te preocupes mocoso, solo te llevare al hospital – susurro el pelinegro al ver la mirada de pánico y confusión del castaño – Por cierto mocoso ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - - Eh! Am M-me llamo Eren, Eren Yeager- ¨Así que Eren eh!¨repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez en su mente mientras rodeaba su coche para entrar al lado del piloto. Levi empapado encendió el auto y se dirigió hasta el hospital, los minutos se convertían en horas rápidamente y Eren se quedó dormido en el asiento así que Levi decidió llevarlo a su apartamento para que pasara la noche más cómodo aprovechando que al día siguiente era su único día de descanso en toda la semana que pasaba en su hogar las 24 horas limpiando hasta el último rincón de su apartamento y se mantenía alejado de su inusual y alocada socia Hanji. - Despierta mocoso, hemos llegado – dijo el pelinegro, mientras sacudía violentamente al ojiverde ´para que despertara, después de 10 minutos Rivaille se dio por vencido, salió del auto bruscamente y decidió llevarlo en brazos hasta su apartamento. Después de haber cargado a Eren por 6 largos y agotadores pisos ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Finalmente logro llegar y aventó al menor al sofá como si fuese un costal de papas –Pero que mierda este maldito mocos sí que tiene el sueño pesado – se dirigió a su habitación por una de sus pijamas limpias para cambiar a menor ya que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas por las fuertes lluvias. En la sala comenzó a desvestir a Yeager para no despertarlo ya que le cautivo verlo dormido tan frágil e inocente, simplemente cautivador, lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Cuando Levi desvistió a Eren, el castaño abrió levemente un ojo y se percató de la situación empujo violentamente al suelo al mayor que solo tenía como intención de ponerle ropas limpias para pasar la noche más cómoda – ¿Que intenta hacer enano pervertido? – Gruño exaltado el castaño mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro que se levantaba con dificultad a causa del golpe que le acababa de meter – ¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa mocoso estúpido? – le grito Levi mientras le devolvía la mirada fulminante al menor que al parecer se ponía cada vez más nervioso y asustado en cada paso y movimiento que daba. – N-no sé qué quiera hacer con migo ´pero será mejor que no lo intente o no responderé – decía el menor con voz asustada temblorosa, pero el ojiolivo solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo – Mocoso si te quisiera hacer algo ya lo hubiese hecho mientras estabas dormido o en cuanto te subí a mi auto ¿no lo crees? – pero Eren se abalanzo hacia el en un intento de atacarlo que por supuesto a causa de la lesión por parte del BMW de Levi fallo haciéndolo caer bruscamente en los pies del hombre que con un golpe sordo lo dejo inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y piernas, estaba recostado en una cama grande rodeado de sabanas y almohadas blancas, intento salir de la cama pero cuando se despertó noto que su ropa era diferente y estaba vestido con una elegante pijama gris a cuadros negros del más fino algodón, parecía estar solo en esa enorme habitación hasta que de pronto escucho desde el marco de la puerta –Valla ya era hora que despertaras, por un momento creí que se me había pasado la mano con ese golpe de anoche, estaba a punto de lanzarte una cubeta de agua helada - Eren voltio rápidamente para observar bien al hombre que le había rescatado la noche anterior, mientras este señalaba con la mirada una cubeta a uno de sus costados. El chico intento ponerse en pie, pero antes de que pudiese poner por completo su pie sano fuera de la cama el pelinegro se abalanzo hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño hombre de fulminante mirada ya estaba sabré el cuerpo de Eren, sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos evitando así que el menor se moviera, pero cuidando no lastimar más su pierna y su cadera. El rostro del mayor estaba tan cerca que el castaño podía sentir su aliento a mentolado sobre su cara. Levi bufaba al sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de Eren debajo del suyo y ver como su respiración se aceleraba mientras cerraba los ojos resignado, como si él estuviese esperando a que el mayor se aprovechara de él y estuviese dispuesto a ser suyo. El pelinegro observo cabreado al menor mientras le susurraba al oído –Oye mocoso, ¿tienes hambre? Eh encontrado unas latas de sopa y las eh calentado para ti…- el ojiverde abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras le enfrentaba un poco sonrojado la mirada al ojiolivo _eso me encanaría, la verdad es que muero de hambre hehe- dijo finalmente mientras buscaba una manera de distraer al mayor al percatarse que el simple tacto le aceleraba el corazón mientras un cálido hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando el mayor le dijo que no se moviera, que regresaría en seguida con un plato de sopa.

El castaño se sintió incómodamente feliz al ver como Levi le soltaba las manos y antes de salir de la habitación se recargo un momento en el marco de la puerta y le dirijo una mirada picara para después darle la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina. –Espero y le guste, por cierto no recuerdo haberlas comprado y no revise la fecha de caducidad… pero no huele raro así que… ¡Nta! el mocoso aguanta- dijo el mayor entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la recamara. -¡Enserio señor Rivaille no es necesario esto, solo me lastime la cadera y la pierna derecha- dijo Eren por décima vez, pero el ojiolivo no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus caprichos, -¨Por primera vez en mi puta vida quiero mimar a alguien, pero este no se deja¨- pensó mientras le daba de comer a ojiverde ya resignado a dejarse mimar por Levi, cerro los ojos y Saborío la sopa, después que la trago abrió los ojos y le dirijo una mirada divertida al pelinegro mientras decía –Es ¨Tecate¨- el mayor solo lo observo mientras notaba un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y se preguntaba ¨¿Por qué este mocoso de piel morena y ojos esmeralda me parece tan jodidamente sensual¨- el castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos con un beso en la orilla de sus labios -¡¿Eh?!- sorprendido miro al castaño le observaba con ojos alegres mientras le dirigía una mirada picara incitándolo a dejar el plato con sopa sobre la mesita a un lado de cama y a acercarse más a él. Una vez ya a escasos centímetros de distancia, Eren tomo a Levi del cuello para acércalo cada vez más y más a él mientras este se recostaba sobre él, una vez ya recostado, Levi quito las manos del muchacho de su cuello y las ponía sobre la almohada, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el perfil del chico, correspondía al beso que la mirada de este le exigía a gritos, el mayor embelesado cerro levemente los ojos mientras que el castaño le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con dificultad y torpeza –E-espera, ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- susurro el pelinegro entre jadeos y con dificultad por haber dejado de besar esos suaves e inexpertos labios –N-no lo sé, usted dígame ¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar? ¡Estoy dispuesto a satisfacer todos sus deseos…!- le respondió el mocoso con una sensual e infantil voz que Levi no pudo pasar por alto, después de haber escuchado esto el mayor se sonrojo levemente mientras su mirada resplandecía, para evitar que ese mocoso se diera cuenta del efecto que causaron su palabras, este le beso el cuello mientras habría su camisa para bajar cada vez más, cuando llego a la altura del pantalón que le había puesto la noche anterior, dudo por un momento y se detuvo por completo, al percatarse de la situación el menor le desabrocho su entallado pantalón blanco que hacia resaltar su bien formado trasero mientras se deleitaba con su exquisita piel blanca, el ojiolivo no se pudo resistir más y se deshizo de toda prenda que se interponía entre la deliciosa piel morena del menor y su cuerpo –Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuese llegara a ser tan excitante- ¨Mi primera vez…¨esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Levi –¿O-oye mocoso acaso eres V-vir-gen?- le pregunto un tanto nervioso temiendo la respuesta, Eren le esquivo la mirada al momento que le respondió –S-sí señor, usted es el primero que permito que me toque de esta manera- por un momento Eren creyó que Levi se vestiría y lo dejaría allí solo, pero el pelinegro n estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más le robara la inocencia a ese mocoso, a su mocos de piel cremosa y ojos aguamarina. –Si alguien va a ensuciarte y a quitarte tu inocencia, ese seré yo.- finalmente dijo Levi mientras le separaba las piernas y le acariciaba con el pulgar la erección mientras sujetaba su cadera para ponerlo en posición, una vez su pene ya erguido se acercó a su oreja y le susurro –Esto te dolerá solo un momento, pero lo disfrutaras- el castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba el aguijonazo de dolor, cerro sus ojos y sintió que el ojiolivo llevo sus dedos a su boca para ensalivarlos –Pero antes tengo que prepararte- le dijo al ver su cara de confusión. El pelinegro metió uno de sus dedos ensalivados en la entrada del menor, seguido por otro mientras tajureaba para hacer menos estrecho metió un tercero –Aahhg Du-duele- exclamo el castaño mientras intentaba controlar el dolor, una vez ya dilatado, Levi separo sus nalgas e inserto su miembro dentro del muchacho – ¡Aahhgh duele mucho!- -Relájate, pronto comenzaras a disfrutar- le susurro Rivaille al oído mientras lo mordía suavemente con sus labios, comenzó a penetrar más y más al ojiverde, mientras este intentaba controlar el dolor aferrándose a las sabanas mientras las embustidas eran cada vez más rápido seguidas de un –Aahh, más, mas, toda Aahh- en ese instante el mayor se dio cuenta que había llegado al punto sensible del chico, con cada vaivén el ojiverde gemía haciendo que el mayor aumentara la velocidad hasta hacerlo gritar –Aahh Levi aahh, si aahh, así…-exhausto, Levi se detuvo un momento para controlar la respiración quedando en la misma posición hasta que se pudo controlar totalmente y salió del interior del menor, recostándose en su pecho besando su cuello y acariciando esos hermosos cabellos castaños. Al sentir los pequeños dedos de Levi, Eren exhausto quedo dormido, al darse cuenta de esto el de cabellos azabache decidió salir de la cama y tomar una muy larga ducha para así quitarse todo rastro de sudor y esa sensación de suciedad a causa de la pasión que habían tenido el momento anterior.

*Una Hora Más Tarde*

Eren departo a causa de un molesto azote en la puerta principal, al darse cuenta de que Levi no estaba en la habitación y no parecía estar en la cocina o la sala, se puso n poco nervioso hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño dándose un buen duchazo.-¨ ¿A qué hora se habrá levantado?¨- se preguntaba mientras se ponía una bata blanca para cubrir su denudes y atender a la puerta, al abrir la puerta, una extraña mujer castaña con lentes entro sin pedir permiso al departamento sin pedir permiso solo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro empujando al menor con la puerta a un lado –Oye enanin ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo la mujer frenando en seco al percatarse que no es Levi con quien está hablando –Ha am, Hola perdona creí que estaba en el departamento de Levi haha…- Dijo al ver la irada divertida del chico –No te has equivocado, este si es el departamento del señor Rivaille- dijo el ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta –Bueno, creo que me presentare soy Zoe, Hanji Zoe amiga del pequeño amargado, y ¿tú quién eres?- dijo la extraña mujer al darse cuenta que Eren caminaba extraño y se negó a sentarse en lugar junto a ella en el sofá. -¡¿Huh?! S-soy Eren Yeager, y am anoche me arroyo el señor Levi- -Oh, ya veo, por un momento creí que tú y ese enano…- soltó riendo la castaña al notar el pequeño sonroje en el rostro de Eren -¿Qué haces en mi casa maldita loca?- gruño el azabache rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos castaños -¡Holii! Enano amargado, también a mí me da gusto verte- lo enfrento la mujer con una sonrisa. El menor soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentarse en el sofá -¿Qué mierdas te pasa puto mocoso?, creí que sabias que no debías sentarte después de haber…- el ojiolivo freno en seco al percatarse de como Hanji le sonreía con morbo esperando que dijera algo de lo que podría arrepentir. – ¿Después de haber hecho qué? Vamos enano confiesa ya, eres un enano pervertido y Gay- le dijo la castaña mientras posaba su mano sobre el rostro adolorido del menor –lo siento señor lo olvide, lamento ser una molestia para usted- susurro Eren con la cabeza agachada viendo la blanca y semi-húmeda piel del ojiolivo cubierta solo por una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía ser poseído nuevamente por esa piel pálida, esos ojos filosos y esos dulces y delgados labios. Al percatarse de la mirada del ojiverde Levi le dirigió una mirada fulminante por el exterior, pero cargada de deseo y cariño cuidando que su amiga no se diera cuenta de la verdadera intención le dijo -¿Qué mierdas me vez? Lárgate de aquí, ve y recuéstate en la cama de la habitación, que tengo que hablar un momento a solos con esta loca, en un momento te llevo un analgésico o algo para calmarte el dolor- (traducción idioma Levi-Ponte cómodo en la cama, ya voy por una segunda ronda-) –C-como diga señor- contesto el menor captando de inmediato el mensaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lamento el retraso, pero es que no había tenido tiempo, gracias por leer mi historia / los personajes que conforman esta historia no me pertenecen, el respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis protagonistas, olvide ponerlos el capítulo anterior ya que lo subí en el laboratorio de computo de la escuela y el profe me estaba checando haha xD / Advertencia/ lenguaje vulgar insinuaciones sexuales y OOC (Out Of Caracter) [Lemon] (Yaoi) / {Parejas: Levi x Eren, Erwin x Hanji, Jean x Mikasa, Marco x Jean}… sin más espero que gocen de este capítulo que algunas personas esperaban con ansias, perdón por el retraso, me disculpo nuevamente

Aclarando Inclaresas…

_-Blablablá-_ **Son diálogos **

_-"Blablablá"- _**Son pensamientos **

Capítulo 2

Hanji salió del apartamento de su amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que asusto a más de uno, tanto niños que se encontró en el parque como a algunos adultos con los que se topó en su camino de regreso a su hogar con esa cara de maniática, hace unos meses que desde que Levi había atropellado a Eren, pero este aun no dejaba que el castaño se fuese de su casa y lo más raro es que desde entonces el pelinegro se comportaba de una manera extraña, menos enojado con mundo y más relajado, incluso juraría que lo vio sonreír cuando intento joderle con una historia sin sentido.

-¨Ese enano esconde algo con ese niño, y no lo dejare hasta descubrir lo que realmente es, ¿desde cuándo anda de bondadoso cono cada ser que se topa en su camino, y porque no solo lo dejo en la puerta de algún hospital o una casa hogar como era de esperarse?¨- se preguntó la castaña sin entender lo que pasaba con Levi y su cambio de humor tan repentino hacia el joven.

Levi regreso a su habitación con Eren quien ya lo estaba esperando recostado en la cama con el cabello húmedo ya que hacía solo minutos que había salido de la ducha y como siempre esperaba a que el pelinegro llegara del trabajo para poder "Consentirlo" –N-naagh- gemía Eren al sentir el grueso falo de Levi con cada embestida al separar más las piernas para que lograra una penetración más profunda –Tsk. Aun eres muy estrecho- dijo con voz entre cortada y ronca el mayor aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas creando un ritmo de placer con cada vaivén haciendo que el menor gimiera aún más fuerte excitándolo más y más, cada delicioso gesto en la cara del ojiverde nublado por el placer haciéndolo llegar al clímax y correrse dentro del menor mientras este manchaba el vientre de ambos al correrse también.

Por otra parte Hanji seguía su camino a casa -Hola, que tal todo- escucho de pronto al chocar inesperadamente con alguien haciéndola caer al frio y duro concreto de la banqueta –Ah!, Hola Erwin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- dijo la de lentes entre risas con mirada divertida –Umm…- el rubio alzó la mirada como si lo estuviera meditando –No mucho la verdad, te vi desde el otro lado de la calle, te veías mas distraída de lo normal así que pensé en venir a platicar un poco con tigo- finalmente dijo el de ojos azules con gesto despreocupado mientras le ofrecía la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a pararse. –Así que ¿me dirás que es?- interrogo rubio -¿Que es qué?- dijo Hanji más seria de lo que el ojiazul se lo esperaba –Oh! Vamos puedes contármelo, algo te está molestando. No puedes negarlo te conozco demasiado, así que ni pienses en negarlo- dijo haciendo que la castaña frenara en seco por el tono de voz y la mirada preocupada que el mayor le dirigió –No es nada, bueno nada grave, es solo que el extraño cambio de humor de Levi me intriga- finalmente respondió con mirada picara y con su usual humor que relajo a su rubio amiguito al saber que ¨solo era eso¨ -¿Pero qué hay de malo con Levi y su humor? Bueno, admito que se ve más relajado y menos irritable- respondió Erwin con cierta intriga en su mirada. –Tienes razón, ese no es nuestro Levi, alguien cambio a nuestro pequeño amargado por un enano solo enojón- le dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al momento en que la tomaba de los hombros y la zangoloteaba dramáticamente haciendo que la de lentes soltara una risotada. –Los ves ese no es nuestro enano cascarrabias del cual tanto nos burlamos por su "tamaño compacto."-

Era una mañana normal, Eren se levantó de la cama después de haberse despedido de Levi temprano, se ducho y vistió. Encendió el televisor para distraerse un poco ya que aún era demasiado temprano como para preparar la cena y todo estaba EXAGERADAMENTE limpio así que no había mucho que hacer. Comió un poco de cereal, lavo su ropa y volvió a la sala para ver las noticias donde se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor Mikasa lo estaba buscando desesperada ya que habían pasado más de 3 meses desde que había huido de su casa a causa de Jean su cuñado, sintió que su corazón se apretujo al ver la cara de preocupación y culpabilidad de su hermana haciéndolo apretar los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos –"Si no fuese por ese idiota de jean Mikasa no estuviese sufriendo de esta forma, pero ella no me cree, esta segada por ese estúpido"- esas palabras retumbaron dentro de su mente y las imágenes del día en que decidió huir pasaron como si de una película se tratara. En ese momento recordó lo que su amado le había dicho un par de semanas atrás cuando lo despertó con una de sus pesadillas donde Jean lo golpeaba y amenazaba para que no le dijera a Mikasa de su adicción a los narcóticos, que la engañaba con aquel tipo llamado Marco y con la que se hace llamar su amiga Annie _–Aun no sé porque te lanzaste de esa forma tan estúpida a mi auto, pudiste haber muerto. Pero aun así, si no te sientes listo para hablar de eso no te preocupes, no te presionare pero si me gustaría que algún día me tengas la suficiente confianza y me lo cuentes. Y así poder ayudarte a que ya no sufras estas pesadillas que te atormentan _cada_ noche-_ Eren sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos para no sentirse culpable y no llorar para así no preocupar más a su amado Levi que siempre sabe lo que le pasa y es al único al que no le puede mentir. –Levi, ¿se siente usted bien?- pregunto su joven secretaria –No lo sé Petra, me siento algo extraño para serte honesto- susurro el hombre dándole la espalda a la joven muchacha quien lo miro desde la puerta acercarse a la ventana mientras apoyaba la frente en el cristal reluciente. -" ¿Que es este sentimiento tan raro que tengo en mi pecho? ¿Acaso será que me eh, m-me eh ena-enamorado de Eren?"- La joven mujer, se acercó lentamente hasta que se posó tras él, coloco tímidamente su mano sobre el hombro del ojiolivo. –S-señor- hizo una pausa para llamar su atención, Levi solo giro brevemente su cabeza para poder verla por el rabillo del ojo –N-no sé cómo decirlo, pero hace tiempo que siento esto y no sé cómo expresarme bien- el pelinegro se giró hasta quedar de frente con su empleada mientras le dirigía una mirada de confusión y suma atención provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara de sobre manera. –desde que lo conocí, usted me ha gustado mucho por eso acepte el ser su secretaria personal, y en estos últimos meses me eh dado cuenta de que esto que siento por usted ya no es solo atracción si no algo más fuerte, al principio creí que lo estaba mal interpretando y lo confundida con todo el respeto y la admiración que sentía ero me eh dado cuenta de que no es así, es, es…- la pelirroja se detuvo antes de terminar, dio un paso al frente y se abalanzo para besar a Rivaille en los labios, es solo abrió más sus pequeñas obres y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Eren entro a la oficina inesperadamente seguido por Erwin quien tenía una gran sonrisa hasta que vio la escena –Porque Levi, también tú me lastimas justo cuando estaba dispuesto a contarte todo…- grito entre llanto, acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo fuera del edificio. Levi reacciono empujando a Petra a un lado y corrió tras su mocoso – ¡Eren espera!- grito –No es lo que parece…- volvió a gritar esperanzado a que el castaño se detuviera a escucharlo –NO. Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas a buscarme y-ya no sig-sigificas nada p-para mí-más bajo sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón al escuchar esa últimas palabras, pero en vez de detenerse y dejarlo solo como se la había pedido aumento su velocidad logrando alcanzarlo en un callejón donde lo encontró tirado llorando como un niño perdido. Se paró frente a el –Eren, mírame por favor- susurro mientras que con su pulgar le delineaba la mejilla y le tomaba de la barbilla para obligarlo a enfrentarle la mirada, en cuanto el ojiverde se dignó a verle a los ojos, Levi se resistió y le beso los labios no de manera lujuriosa sino todo lo contrario, el chico pudo saborear todo el amor que le transmitía ese simple roce de labios -¿Pero que esta? Eren, de pronto el mayor sintió un jalón luego de un fuerte golpe en el rostro -¿Qué cree que está haciendo con mi hermano pervertido?- una chica de cabellos negros y rasgos orientales le enfrento mientras se ponía frente al castaño en ademan de protegerlo, –Mi-Mikasa- grito el moreno entre sorprendido y aterrorizado – ¿Mi quién? ¿Quién eres tu mocosa malcriada?- dijo el pobre hombre cuando intento incorporarse y reponerse del golpe que le habían metido. Eren rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a defender a su amado al notar la intenciones de asesinarlo de parte de su hermana – ¿Levi, estas bien? -¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- el susodicho alzo la mirada para encontrarse con sus camaradas Erwin y Hanji quienes inconscientemente estaban tomados de la mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero quien les dirigió una mirada picara haciendo que la mujer de lentes se sonrojara un poco

– Eren es hora de irnos a casa, Jean nos está esperando- dijo la chica con aires de superioridad – ¿A dónde mierda crees que llevas al mocoso?- dijo el más bajo tomando al joven por la cintura en acto protector con un aura asesina fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra quien a su vez perdía cada rastro de humanidad en su mirada a causa de la ira provocada al ver a ese enano pedófilo manoseando a su hermanito. –Te matare, jodido enano, – ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias manos en mi pobre hermanito?- dijo Mikasa mientras jalaba a Eren para atraerlo hacia ella y así poder llevárselo a su casa –Oye chica tranquila, cálmate, ¿porque no dejas que tu hermano decida a dónde quiere ir?- rápidamente interfirió la de lentes al darse cuenta de que su amigo no se dejaría ganar sin antes dar pelea. –Bien, vamos Eren dile a esta mocosa idiota que te iras con migo de una vez por todas.- ronroneo el mayor con aires de victoria. -¡Mikasa! Por fin te encuentro, ven vamos a casa- un joven alto de ojos castaños al igual que su cabello de pronto jalo a la chica de rasgos exóticos. En ese momento Levi despertó pálido y muy agitado -¿Qué pasa mi vida, porque tienes esa cara?- le susurro Eren dulcemente mientras besaba su cuello y la comisura de sus labio –Tch. Nada mocoso, solo fue un mal sueño, no te preocupes- susurro volviendo a su monótona voz seria –De acuerdo Levi, como quieras. Pero yo sé cómo hacerte olvidar todo- el castaño susurro sensualmente lo último mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas del de cabellos azabache y comenzó a lamer su cuello y parte de su pecho semi desnudo –"¿Quién mierda era esa jodida mocosa y por qué carajos me quería quitar a Eren?"- alboroto sus cabellos un poco con su mano y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar recostado sobre el menor acunando su rostro entre sus manos mientras le besaba los labios –Eren abre la boca- el menor cabreado lo obedeció, en cuanto separo un poco sus labios Levi aprovecho y metió su lengua, Eren no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso al sentir esa lengua ajena abriéndose paso en su cavidad bucal, una vez que el pelinegro comenzó a mover su lengua, el menor también movió la de él, haciendo que comenzara una suave lucha por el control –Te amo Levi, creo que es el momento en que debo contarte todo lo que paso antes de que me encontraras.- hizo una pausa y fijo su mirada en un punto inexistente en la pared –La razón por la cual deje sola a Mikasa y el lugar donde viví por 2 meses antes de que lograra escapar- –¡Eh.! ¿Porque me lo quieres contar tan de repente?- –Porque creo que ya me está afectando en haber estado en ese laboratorio- el mayor se incorporó sobre la cama alzando una ceja en muestra de que siguiese hablando, cuando el castaño se bajó de la cama sufrió un fuere mareo –Eren- su voz sonó más preocupada de lo que hubiese querido, salto de la cama para auxiliar al chico, pero antes de que lo pudiese tocar se levantó inesperada mente y se dirigió hacia el baño –"Eh, na-nauseas, mareos…"- -Eren, pareces una jodida embarazada-

N.A: lamento que este tan cortito, este capítulo lo considero como relleno, pero tenía que hacerlo para agregar nuevos personajes a la historia y explicar algunas cosas, fue un martirio escribirlo y quite algunas cosas que no encajaban, espero y les haya gustado, perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso y la falta de Lemon, pero no se preocupen mis lectoras les prometo que el próximo cap. Les daré todo el Lemon que quieran, por favor si te gusto, si no te gusto, si debo dejar de escribir, déjenme un rvw. Y les quedare totalmente agradecida, también si tienen sugerencias críticas constructivas tanto positivas como negativas son bien recibidas, esto me ayudara a actualizar más rápido. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
